


Love Is a Waiting Game

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Derek Hale, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, I picture them as together here but it’s not explicitly stated, Light Angst, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Scared Derek Hale, So basically a terrified Derek Hale is what I’m saying, So you can read it as pre-slash if you prefer, Worried Derek Hale, You do you babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Hell is a hospital waiting room.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Love Is a Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m back again, determined to ride this wave of inspiration, motivation and time to write for as long as I possibly can! This was inspired by the prompt words _callous, communicate, board_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. :-)

Derek understood the nurses weren’t trying to be callous when they remained tight-lipped about Stiles’ condition, but not knowing was torture.

He’d known it was serious, watching the paramedics at the scene communicate silently between themselves how bad it was with loaded glances at each other and the grim set of their mouths as they carefully got Stiles on a backboard and into the ambulance.

After all they’d survived, Stiles dying crossing the street would be some cruel cosmic joke. 

Derek couldn’t lose him. 

He held his breath as the tired-looking surgeon approached.

“The surgery went well.”

Derek breathed again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hospital waiting rooms are probably more like Purgatory, waiting to see which way things are going to go, but that’s a special kind of Hell in itself, plus Hell just rolls off the tongue better in the context of that tagline. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
